1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow, and particularly to an adjustable pillow.
2. Description of Related Art
Pillows are indispensable items in our daily life. The quality of a pillow may affect the quality of sleep, and is therefore very important. In a broad sense, pillows include bolsters, cushions and the like. The definition of a xe2x80x9cgoodxe2x80x9d pillow may vary according to the users"" sleeping habits and preference. The factors generally affecting the quality of a pillow include the softness, height and shape of the pillow. For purposes of hygiene, pillows should also be washable to prevent breeding of mites or the like.
With the rise of living standards, consumers have become more demanding in terms of the quality of pillows. Manufacturers have spent efforts to improve the material or the effects of the pillows. Therefore, there are now a wide variety of pillows for consumers"" choices.
The applicant has filed a patent application with the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office directed to a pillow, and has been granted a U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,933. This invention is an effort to further improve existing pillows.
The object of the invention is to provide an adjustable pillow that is intended to enable consumers to select and adjust the hardness or softness of linings of the pillow, other than the height of the pillow.